Leche
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred había entrando a la sala con una mancha blanca en la comisura de los labios. Eso llamó la atención de Francis. Así que haciendo "cosas" con Arthur, ¿eh? Aunque fue Arthur quien lo obligó. *USAxUK, USAxUKxUSA en la mente de Francia xD*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** La mente de Francia.

**Pareja:** USAxUK, aunque~ Francia se imagina un USAxUKxUSA o UKxUSA. Da igual, no le hagan caso al francés, solo ríanse. Mención leve FranciaxUK, nada para asustarse solo que…Francia habla mucho xD. Mención leve FranciaxCanadá.

.

* * *

**Leche**

Otra reunión. Sí, otra vez. Habían comenzado con disputas añejas del año 'X' antes de Cristo. Era tanto grito que Alemania alzó el habla pidiendo un pequeño receso, además tenían hambre, más por tener a cierto italiano que parecía disco rayado pronunciando "Tengo hambre. Alemania, Alemania, Alemania (x30)". Cada uno fue hacer lo suyo con sus respectivas parejas las cosas que querían aprovechar en estos minutos. Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la sala a continuar. Ludwig estaba adelante dando sus propuestas con el apoyo incondicional de Feliciano.

Francia miró al lado y faltaban la pareja de habla inglesa. Levantó la mano dando a conocer que no habían llegado esos dos. El alemán dio un suspiro agotador, no le quedó otra que esperar.

La puerta se abrió. Iban entrando Inglaterra seguido de Estados Unidos. Rápidamente tomaron asiento al lado del francés, el menor primero, y el mayor a su lado.

Francis miró de reojo al estadounidense. Le llamó la atención una pequeña macha blanca en la comisura de los labios. Bueno, la reunión se puso algo aburrida así que atinaría a preguntar lo que estaba creyendo.

―Hey Alfred, ¿por qué se demoraron tanto? ―preguntó en susurro, pues no quería que Ludwig los escuchara y les gritara para después amarrarlos a las rieles del tren.

― ¿Uhm? ―giró a verlo dando dos pestañeos― Aprovechamos el tiempo. ¿No harías lo mismo? ―sonrió.

―Oh, por supuesto que sí ―era lo que pensaba. Alfred se lo estaba confirmando―. Veo que lo aprovechaste muy bien. ―dijo mirándolo y desviando la vista a la mancha blanca.

―_Yes_. Tenía que hacerlo…aunque…fue Iggy el que me obligó. ―miró arriba pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar en el receso.

― ¿Así? Wow. De todas formas no me extraña eso de Arthur. Sigue siendo como es, a pesar de que lo niegue. ―claramente, no había nadie mejor que Francis que conociera a la perfección al británico, y hablando de él, no les toma atención a su plática estando más interesado en las ideas de Alemania.

―Tienes razón. Para ser sinceros…no quería. ―bajó la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desprecio. Sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero Inglaterra fue demasiado insistente hasta que "cedió".

― ¿No…querías? ―preguntó lento sin poder creer. Ese estúpido inglés― ¿O sea que de verdad Arthur te obligó?

Alfred suspiró. ―Sí. Arthur me obligó ―regresó a observarlo, podría usar para descargarse, total, Francis entendía sobre estas cosas―. Y me apretó la boca para que la abriera. Fue muy brusco. Ni un poco de consideración me tuvo. ―ni un poco, así como lo dijo el americano. Arthur le agarró de la boca con toda la fuerza sin importarle los reclamos del menor hasta meterla, para que viera que no era tan malo.

―Que desconsiderado ―era un animal ese cejudo. Debería ser más dulce, ¿no se creía un caballero romántico? Tratar de esa manera al pobre de Alfred, no demostraba nada―- Hermano mayor jamás te haría eso. Claro, si hubiese sido conmigo. ―él sería más cariñoso dándole mucho a_mour._

―Te creo Francis ―de verdad le cree, Francia sí sabía hacerlo―. Pero…no estuvo tan mal. ―dudó en su momento.

― ¿A no? ―se sorprendió. Al principio no le gustó y ahora decía que sí. Vaya chico tan contradictorio.

―Aparte de meterlo bruscamente en mi boca, no estuvo tan mal ―dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro frente al país del amor, este penaba que era masoquista o algo así―. Creí que tendría mal sabor, y no fue así. Lo disfruté mucho. ―sorprendió aún más al francés.

―Al fin te diste cuenta después de tantos meses junto a _L'Angleterre_, _ma petit _―posó el brazo encima de su mesa, dejando descansar el rostro en la palma de la mano acomodándose a la situación. No creía que al fin Estados Unidos se diera cuenta, a veces solía ser un poco… ¿qué poco? totalmente idiota―. Su sabor es dulce.

― ¿También lo has probado? ―parpadeó desentendido, ya tenía pensando hablar con el británico (sigue con la atención puesta en el discurso del alemán).

―Por supuesto. Pero no pienses mal, eh ―oh no. No quería que el menor se sintiera celoso y que comenzara con un gran cuestionario, pues pasado es pasado―. Arthur me lo hacía en esa época tan mágica donde pasábamos peleando hasta por ver quien se llevaba más chicas a la cama, pero ese no es el caso ―no entraría en detalles―. Hermano mayor también lo disfrutaba.

― ¿En aquella época existía eso? ―no tenía idea que eso existía en esos tiempos. Estaba casi seguro que siendo bueno en eso, se inventó en alrededor del mil ochocientos y algo.

―Siempre ha existido, solo que no se veía mucho. ―le confirmó. Ahora comprendía.

―Wow. No lo sabía. Ni tampoco tú con Artie. ―le sorprendía aún más.

―Ah, eso es pasado. No te preocupes. ―sonrió.

― ¿Y no te negabas? Por lo menos para mí fue algo…repulsivo, pero ya me acostumbré ―sintió un escalofrío al solo recordarlo, es que ver la cara de Inglaterra enojada y exasperada para que procediera, daba miedo―. Es que cada vez que lo hace, tengo la duda.

― ¿La verdad? ―se preguntó tenso. Alfred le pedía que le dijera la verdad y sonaba un poco incómodo. Tomó aire y contestó― La verdad no ―jamás le fue repulsivo―. Yo abría mi boca para sentir su sabor dulce. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, no es tan malo después de todo.

―Claro que no ―le apoyó sin remordimientos. Era una conversación demasiado fluida, ni se sonrojaba―. Si es de Artie…quizás algunas cositas sean malas…pero esta no lo es ―dudó, luego sonrió―. Todo sea por él, para satisfacerlo.

―Así se dice Alfred. Satisfacer a tu ser querido. ―se alegró al comprender que el norteamericano trataba muy bien al inglés y que le correspondía como era debido.

―Ah, hey, ¿tú le has dado a mi hermano Matt? ―de repente se acordó inclinando el rostro curioso hacia el francés.

― ¿Qué? ―¿estaba de broma? Aquello desconcertó a Francis. Puede entender que sea el hermano, pero… ¿preguntar eso? Viendo la expresión del menor, al parecer si quería saber― ¿De-de verdad quieres que te conteste?

―_Yes._ No veo lo malo.

¿Enserio no veía lo malo? ¿Qué cosa tenía _eso_ de Arthur para cambiarlo?

―Eh…em…pues…_oui _―acertó con la cabeza teniendo un debate mental en contestar o no―. A veces soy yo, y a veces él. Es…para no aburrirnos de la rutina.

―Interesante ―muy interesante―. Debería aplicarlo con Iggy.

Francia enmarcó una sonrisa por lo último. Sería bueno que les diera consejos. Pues cambiar roles no es tan malo.

―Mejor dejemos la conversación. No podemos irnos sin saber que lo dijo Ludwig. ―dijo Francis.

―Tienes razón. ―no se había dado cuenta que el alemán yacía dando sus sermones.

El francés le quedó mirando a Estados Unidos, más en la comisura de los labios. No podía dejar al pobre chico con _eso_ a toda la vista. E idiota Inglaterra al no darse cuenta, por último que lo limpiara, ¿no? Es mejor decirle.

―Em, Alfred. Tienes un poco en el labio ―le hizo la seña de tener algo en los bordes de la boca, prácticamente abajo en el lado izquierdo―. Al parecer Arthur te dejó la evidencia.

― ¿Tengo en el labio? ―se limpió con el dedo índice y luego se miró que todavía tenía manchado para introducir el dedo a la boca, sentir el sabor dulce que le dio Arthur― ¡Dulce! ¡Me encanta esto!―exclamó alegre. Aquello causó una sensación excitada en el francés― No me había dado cuenta que me quedó leche condesada. _Thanks _por avisar, cualquiera hubiese pensando algo malo. ¿Sabes a lo que refiero, no?

Así que…se trataba de leche condensada…

Francia tenía un tic en el ojo derecho por haber pensado mal. Toda esa conversación era sobre esa leche y no la otra _leche_. Y sabía a lo que se refería Alfred, cosa que el primero que lo pensó fue el país del amor.

―Cla-claro. De-de nada. ―fue lo único que atinó a decir, por lo menos le salvó ya que cualquier molestaría a la pareja.

―Ese Arthur debe ser más cuidadoso en meterme la cuchara ―cerró los ojos haciendo negaciones con la cabeza y tocándose la mandíbula―. Por lo menos la leche condesada la compró y no la hizo él ―agradeció. Se había asustado cuando el británico le trajo esa leche para compartir, creyendo que lo preparó. Ni muerto comería algo proveniente de sus manos, pero al saber que era comprado y forzado a comer, le gustó. ¿Y cómo no le iba a gustar siendo el principal productor?―. Mi boca tiene sus funciones también. ¿Quién le dará los besos más heroicos? Nadie. Solo yo, el héroe. ―concluyó.

Francia prefirió girar a ver a Alemania un tanto…bueno, no lo creía. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en esa esencia? Y peor que le haya contado parte de su intimidad con el canadiense. Sin embargo, Alfred creía que era de la leche condensada. Gracias al cielo, porque si supiera de que hablaban…

Solo esperaba que Arthur no los haya escuchado.

Arthur no los escuchó.

Lección aprendida, preguntar antes de dar consejos de la vida sexual.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Para ser sincera, se me ocurrió al hacerme té con leche condensada y me acordé de Francia, luego de USAxUK y los uní xD. Cosa que me había tomado dos tazas de té antes, quizás por vivir en Manu. Francia y su mente retorcida, no me sorprende que haya pensado en "eso".

•Nicolás Appert (cocinero francés) inventó la leche condensada en 1820.

•El principal productor es Estados Unidos (872.000 toneladas), seguido de Alemania (538.000 toneladas) y Países Bajos (330.000 toneladas). Aunque Brasil es el mayor mercado de leche condensada del mundo.

Ahora tengo a que ir a seguir escribiendo. Me tendrán que comprar dedos nuevos xD

Espero que se hayan reído y divertido.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
